February 20
by AnnKa
Summary: This is the epilogue to my series. It is set just a little bit in the future and shows how family life is going for Demily. Also most of the team members get a little mentioning and if they aren't mentioned imagine them to be there, as well as Will.


So this is the last to the Annie/Declan/Demily story. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all of you who read and gave feedback for doing so. Also thanks Kendall (I'm to lazy to look up your nickname) for beta reading this part.

There will be a new story up soon, involving Demily and a sweet little girl called Avery, but more to that when I start posting, so be looking for "Changes of a Lifetime."

Criminal Minds is still not mine, or Emily wouldn't be in London and more importantly dating Derek, but I claim Annie to mine. :D

February 2013

Emily hurried down the hallway of the hospital. One small child wrapped safely in her arms; another one trailing a few steps behind her. A nurse had told her what room to go to, but it seemed like the hallway would never end. She stopped for only the tiniest moment to readjust the child she was carrying and then kept walking. Finally, she made it. She took a moment to catch her breath, before knocking against the wood. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so nervous, but her hand was shaking.

The door opened and she must have worn a surprised expression as she was greeted by a chuckle. The room was filled with the whole team – her family.

"How come the one who stays in town, is the last one here?"

Emily glared at her husband, before moving closer to the bed.

"He fell asleep during the drive." Her voice was half-apologetic as she handed Henry over to his father.

"He will meet his sister soon enough. Thank you for babysitting." The thick southern accent made her smile as usual, before she turned to her best friend.

Reid had just placed the small bundle covered in pink blankets back into JJ's arms and she smiled up at him warmly. Emily had to admit that she would have enjoyed a moment like that, but at the same time, she could see the tiredness after 14 hours of labor on her friend and she changed her mind again.

"Can I see the baby?" She felt Annie tug on her sleeve next to her, at the same time trying to get on the bed.

"Slow down, little fly." Emily said as she lifted the girl on the bed. "Careful."

The blonde shifted slightly so the little girl could take a closer look at the newest member of the BAU family. The little eyes went wide as she took in the tiny features of the newborn.

"She is as big as my doll."

Derek caught his wive's amused glace as they both watched their daughter.

"What's her name?" Annie stretched her hand out to touch the baby.

"Susan."

"That's pretty." The little girl's eyes grew bigger as the baby moved under her touch and pulled her hand back in a hurry. "She moved."

Although at least her parents tried to hold back on it, laughter filled the room.

"I sure hope she does kiddo." Will commented, earning a judging look from the young Morgan. "How about we go and see if there are some treats in the cafeteria?"

Emily saw her daughter's eyes brighten as she turned to face her.

"Can I, Mom?"

"Sure."

Slowly the team trailed out of the room, not without again complimenting the new mother on her baby. Emily was about to follow them, assuming Will had been trying to give his wife some rest, when she was stopped by her friend.

"Would you?" The blonde gestured towards the baby and watched with a smile when her friend's eyes went wide.

"Me?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you have never held a baby before. I saw you with Henry."

Emily nodded and carefully took over the baby. Jennifer seemed relieved and sat up a little more on the bed.

"Thanks for taking care of my little boy for the last few hours."

The brunette looked up for the shortest moment before focusing on the baby again.

"He is a love. But even if he wasn't, this little beauty would have been worth it."

JJ laughed, before wetting her lips with her tongue. She was positive that her friend would agree, but at the same time, this question made her nervous nonetheless. It had taken some discussion with Will, after all Henry already had two of her friends as his godparents.

"Well the little beauty and her parents were wondering if you would be willing to be her fairy Godmother."

Emily looked up. This time she held her friends gaze.

"I thought it was Will's turn to choose?"

"It took a little work on my side to convince him, but he agrees as long as he can choose the other part and I guess you made some impression on him when you worked on those bombs last year." She smiled at her friend. The truth was, without Emily, her daughter would have never been conceived, as Will would have died ten months ago.

"I just did my job."

"Your job was to evacuate as many people as possible and let's be honest, the orders were to leave and let him die. It is not like you didn't have a family to worry about."

"I don't think I worried about my family at that moment." Emily swallowed at the confession thinking back to the moment at the station. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had been that day and how unbelievably stupid she had acted. There was no way of knowing that she was cutting the right wire or typing in the right code. Her instinct had driven her and had almost cost Declan another mother.

Her brown eyes met the blue of her friend and a small smile came to her lips: "I guess I can try to keep this girl away from bombs."

"I sure hope you can." She turned at his voice and smiled. "Sorry for interrupting, but this little guy wanted to meet his sister."

"Oh I understand that. She is adorable Henry." Emily handed Susan back to her mother. "Maybe I should concentrate more on keeping your dad away from bombs anyway."

Will chuckled at her quiet joke, while lifting his son to the bed. While the little boy crawled over to take a closer look, his father concentrated on their friend.

"I'm glad you accepted. JJ might have been the first one to speak it out, but I was actually considering you before she started to convince me."

Her eyebrows rose at his words.

"Let's face it Emily. Without you, I wouldn't be here and Susan certainly wouldn't either. I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my life that day."

The brunette shook her head trying desperately to keep her tears down. Will smiled and pulled her into a hug. That gave her the rest and she couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her cheek. The man released her with an encouraging smile.

"Emi, why are you crying?" Her eyes wandered over to the little boy and she sighed. Her hands moved over her cheeks to wipe the wet off, before leaning down to him.

"I'm just happy that's all."

"You are supposed to smile when you are happy, not cry. You cry when you are sad." She couldn't help smiling at the seriousness he used to explain the concept to her.

"You are right buddy. Are you going to make sure your parents and little sister are alright, while I go home?" She got an eager nod as response and her smile grew wider, as she offered her hand for a high five to the little boy.

"Alright." She stood up, just to lean down to the bed to give JJ a hug as well. "As fairy godmother I want daily picture updates on this precious little girl."

She winked at her friend before leaving the family to themselves. When she closed the door behind her, her eyes almost immediately fell on her husband and daughter, who sat little ways down the hall on some visitor chairs. Annie in fact was playing in the little toy section the hospital had set up, most likely for older siblings of the newborns in this ward.

"Hi." Derek smiled at her as she sank in the chair next to him.

"How was the case?"

"Hard, but JJ's adorable babies are pretty good in making up for it."

She smiled as she remembered them coming home to see Henry in the conference room.

"They asked me to be her godmother."

"I assumed it would be something like that, especially when I saw the tears in your eyes."

Emily looked up to meet his loving gaze. The smile that had lingered on her lips widened again. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten in the last 18 months. Her biggest nightmare had finally ended. She had gotten a second chance with all her friends. After a lot of struggles and difficulties, she was happy enough to say that she was married to the 'one' and by now both of her adopted children were legally his as well. She also seemed to be able to slowly sort through all the hurt feelings between her and her own mother. Not even to mention the honor of being the godmother of her best friend's baby daughter.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I even deserve all of this." She said as she held his gaze, noticing the change in his eyes. She could almost hear his next words before he actually spoke them aloud.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss-Morgan, when will you finally stop doubting the fact that you are a wonderful person who deserves every little bit of happiness that you can get?"

"Maybe, if you keep telling me a little bit more often?" She suggested and the grin on her lips told him that she had now moved on to playing him.

"You are unbelievable." He caught her lips with his.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"One of the reasons."

"Can we go home?" Neither of them had noticed their daughter walking up and now looking at them from only a few steps away. Her nose was wrinkled, just like Declan did it whenever he caught his parents kissing. Only one of the many things she imitated from her big brother, although she didn't seem too sure yet of why to do that.

"Yeah I suppose it is your bed time." Derek got up, pulling his wife after him.

"No, it's only…" she grabbed for his arm to check the time on his watch and then seemed to be thinking deeply, before letting go off him: "Four o'clock. There is a lot of time for playing."

With that she ran down the hallway in front of them. Derek's eyes wandered to his watch as well, which clearly stated eight and he rolled his eyes. Annie had just learned in school how to read the clock and should be well aware of what time it really was.

"I think she is coming after you." He therefore announced to his wife.

"Why is that?" Emily already knew it was something that wouldn't compliment her by the way he made the statement.

"She tries to wrap me around her little finger."

She couldn't help herself as she let out a laugh, and glanced at Derek's serious face.

"Believe me Agent Morgan, her and me both have already succeeded in that."


End file.
